1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing technique of storing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it has been practiced that the images read by image reading apparatuses are stored in portable media and network storages connected to image reading apparatuses and information processing apparatuses other than being stored in the built-in storages of information processing apparatuses. In consideration of a possibility that the portable medium will be detached, there is a proposal in which an image is temporarily stored in the built-in storage of an image reading apparatus while a portable medium is not connected, and then is transferred to the portable medium while it is connected (U.S. Pat. No. 8,027,054).
According to the arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 8,027,054, however, while a portable medium is connected, an image is stored in the medium. For this reason, even if the user wants to store the image in, for example, a built-in storage, the image is sometimes unintentionally stored in the portable medium when the medium is connected.